Just Give me a Chance
by meliecom
Summary: "Peu importe ce qu'il essayait de laisser croire, et peu importe ce qu'il assurait à tout le monde depuis deux mois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir eu le cœur brisé par le départ d'Andy…" Petit quelque chose post-saison 3! Commence deux mois après la finale, Andy et Nick sont toujours sous couverture, et Sam essaie de passer à travers le départ soudain d'Andy...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey hey! Je saiiis que je ne devrais pas commencer une nouvelle fic, mais j'en avais juste BESOIN après la finale que nous avons eu jeudi passé… Et je suis DÉJÀ en manque de Rookie Blue/Sam Swarek! Oups! Comment on fait pour survivre 9 mois?! __Hey làlà… Bref, voici une petite fic post-saison 3 pour me faire patienter jusque là! __Elle aura 4 chapitre, et le P.O.V varie entre Sam et Andy. Voici le premier chapitre!_

* * *

Andy était accoudée au bar, perdue dans ses pensées, le regard errant sur les différentes bouteilles de boissons qui trônaient sur le comptoir devant elle. Mon dieu que la vie sous couverture pouvait être solitaire par fois, se dit-elle en finissant la dernière gorgée de la bière devant elle. À ce moment-là, comme si quelqu'un l'avait entendu faire cette remarque, elle sentit une petite tape sur son épaule droite et se retourna pour voir qui était à côté d'elle.

- Je peux vous payer un verre? Lui demanda le jeune homme qui avait visiblement attiré son attention.

Il était grand, les cheveux noirs, les yeux foncés; il lui rappela immédiatement Sam malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas aussi séduisant que ce dernier. Il lui souriait, et elle lui sourit en retour, s'apprêtant cependant à décliner son invitation.

- Non, en fait, j'attends quelqu'un, répondit-elle en signalant le banc vide à sa gauche.

- Oh, je vois, peut-être une autre fois alors, lui dit-il en lui offrant un dernier sourire avant de se retourner vers l'autre côté du bar.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit finalement et Andy se tourna dans cette direction afin d'apercevoir celui qui l'accompagnait entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients ce soir, il put donc facilement faire son chemin jusqu'à elle.

- Hey, lui dit-elle alors que Nick se penchait pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Hey, souffla-t-il avant de prendre place sur le banc qu'elle lui avait gardé près d'elle.

Il signala le barman afin que ce-dernier lui amène deux bières de plus, une pour lui et une pour Andy qui venait de terminer la sienne.

Oui, la vie sous-couverture pouvait être très solitaire parfois, et Andy était très reconnaissante que Nick ait été envoyé avec elle. Elle réalisait maintenant à quel point cela devait être difficile d'être totalement à l'écart de sa vie pendant plusieurs mois.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée? Lui demanda Nick en se tournant vers elle, lui souriant.

- Tranquille, je me suis préparée pour ce soir, et j'ai fini de compiler les notes sur la rencontre d'hier, répondit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de la bière que l'homme venait de déposer devant elle.

- Ils ont dit qu'ils seraient ici à quelle heure? Continua Nick tout en étirant son bras afin de regarder sa montre, il était 20h07.

- Susan m'a dit qu'ils arriveraient aux alentours de 20h15, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, mais ce n'était qu'un homme seul.

- Tu es prête? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil devant l'air nerveux d'Andy.

- Je crois que je peux encore prendre une bière « entre amis » sans être trop préparée, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, dit-il en levant les mains dans les airs en signe de paix.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus, car la porte du bar s'ouvrit et les deux personnes qu'ils attendaient firent leur chemin à l'intérieur de la pièce. Andy leur fit signe et la jeune femme la reconnut aussitôt, entraînant son mari avec elle vers le bar.

Susan et Bill étaient la raison pour laquelle ils étaient sous couverture. En fait, Bill l'était, Susan n'était que leur manière de réussir à établir le contact avec son mari. Récemment mariés, ils habitaient un appartement dans le centre-ville de Toronto, et l'homme en question était l'un des plus grands trafiquants d'héroïne de la ville, cependant, ni Andy ni la police n'avaient idée de l'implication de sa femme dans cette histoire.

Lorsque Luke avait désigné les deux jeunes policiers pour participer à cette opération, il leur avait expliqué les grandes lignes de ce qui était attendu d'eux. Andy avait obtenu un poste dans la même entreprise que la femme de Bill en tant que secrétaire. L'objectif était de se lier d'amitié avec elle afin d'atteindre son mari.

Ce dernier soutenait occuper un poste de représentant des ventes dans une entreprise qui se spécialisait en voitures usagées, mais la police de Toronto savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un camouflage à ce qu'il faisait réellement. Dans les deux derniers mois, Andy avait réussi à établir une relation de confiance entre elle et Susan, et c'était la 4ième fois que les deux couples se rencontraient pour prendre une bière au bar préféré de Bill.

La dernière fois, Nick avait laissé entendre qu'il avait perdu son emploi, et la prochaine étape de leur plan était de miser sur le fait que leur nouvel ami veuille bien lui procurer un nouveau poste au sein de son entreprise.

- Salut Kate, dit Susan en s'approchant afin d'étreindre rapidement la femme qui l'attendait au bar.

- Hey Susan, répondit Andy en lui offrant un sourire.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et Nick proposa alors qu'ils trouvent une table alors qu'il s'occuperait de leur amener une bière. Susan acquiesça et Nick alla les rejoindre aussitôt les consommations en main.

Andy et Susan étaient déjà en conversation sur les derniers potins du bureau lorsque ce dernier s'assit finalement avec eux, déposant les deux breuvages sur la table.

- Alors Alex? Comment se déroule ta recherche d'emploi? T'as réussi à trouver quelque chose? Lui demanda l'homme d'affaires en se tournant de côté afin de lui faire face.

- Non en fait, répondit Nick tout fermant les yeux l'espace d'un instant, prétextant le découragement. – Si je ne trouve pas quelque chose bientôt, je crois que je ne pourrai plus me permettre de ces petites soirées, dit-il en retrouvant un semblant de sourire, pointant la bière qu'il avait à la main pour démontrer ses paroles.

- Oh, ça serait dommage si ça devait se terminer ainsi, pour une fois que ma femme à quelqu'un d'autre que moi à qui raconter les dernières choses qui se passent au bureau, lui répondit Bill en secouant la tête.

- Crois-moi je suis autant content que toi de ne plus entendre parler de qui à coucher avec qui cette semaine, ajouta Nick en laissant échapper un petit rire. – Mais malheureusement, la vie est mal faite des fois! Continua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant d'avoir vérifié avec le directeur, mais il y aurait peut-être une position que tu pourrais occuper dans mon équipe de vendeur, commença-t-il sur un ton calculé.

- C'est gentil Bill, mais je ne voudrais pas prendre la place de quelqu'un qui le mérite plus que moi, déclina-t-il respectueusement, tentant de paraître aussi honnête qu'il le pouvait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis là Alex, tu es en fait beaucoup trop qualifié pour ce job, mais comme l'industrie du bois n'est pas très forte en ce moment, je ne crois pas que tu réussiras à te trouver un job dans ton domaine d'ici quelques mois, et en attendant ça peut toujours dépanner, tenta-t-il de le convaincre.

Nick lui sourit et hocha lentement la tête, prenant une gorgée de sa bière avant de répondre à ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. Tout se déroulait exactement comme prévu, et avec un peu de chance, il aurait un nouveau travail en sortant du bar ce soir.

- C'est sûr que les temps sont durs dans mon domaine en ce moment, admit Nick avant de continuer. – Si tu crois vraiment que ça ne serait pas un problème, je pense que ça pourrait être une solution, termina-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui entouraient sa bouteille.

- Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé sans ça, lui dit-il en posant amicalement une main sur son bras. – Je l'aurais fait avant, mais je devais être sûr que ça pourrait fonctionner, lui dit-il avant de reprendre sa main.

- Et bien d'accord, quand est-ce que tu veux que je commence? Demanda le jeune homme avant de glisser son bras autour des épaules d'Andy, attirant son attention.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir au bureau demain, et on s'occupera des formalités, lui expliqua Bill avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Andy alors que Nick glissait lentement ses doigts dans son cou.

- Bill va me trouver un travail, lui annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oh pour vrai? C'est merveilleux mon chéri, lui dit-elle avec enthousiasme, avant de l'attirer à elle pour un rapide baiser.

- Oui pour vrai, lui répondit l'homme d'affaire concerné avant de jeter un regard à son épouse qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula admirablement bien, entre les éclats de rire et les anecdotes du bureau, et lorsque les deux couples se séparèrent finalement il était rendu plus de 23h. Nick dit à Bill qu'il le verrait demain avant de lui serrer la main et de le remercier encore pour ce qu'il allait faire pour lui.

Andy entraîna Nick en dehors du bar en le tenant par la main, saluant leurs amis de la main avant de prendre place dans le camion du jeune homme. Aussitôt furent-ils à l'abri des regards, Andy reprit sa main sur ses genoux.

Elle aimait bien Nick, mais même si cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils jouaient le rôle d'un couple marié, elle était absolument incapable de le voir autrement que comme un frère, et elle espérait réellement que ça ne paraissait pas aux yeux des personnes extérieures. Ils s'entendaient super bien, et elle était heureuse que ce soit lui qui ait été choisi pour mener cette opération avec elle, mais son affection envers lui s'arrêtait là.

De toute manière, elle et Nick en avaient discuté pendant un bon moment au début de leur mission, et il lui avait expliqué que peu importe ce qui arriverait dans les prochaines semaines, son cœur appartenait toujours à Gail, et bien qu'Andy ne l'ait pas précisé, il savait très bien que le sien était toujours en la possession d'un certain Sam Swarek.

- C'était une bonne soirée, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, le regard toujours tourné vers la route.

- Oui, effectivement, lui répondit-elle sortant de ses pensées afin de le regarder.

- Ne reste plus qu'à découvrir ce qui se passe réellement dans cette entreprise, ça ne devrait plus être trop compliqué, commença-t-il, puis, sous l'air sceptique d'Andy, il ajouta. – Bon, peut-être pas si facile, mais la partie difficile est derrière nous.

- Tu as probablement raison, lui dit-elle en hochant la tête. – J'espère juste que ça ne prendra pas encore deux mois, souffla-t-elle en tournant son regard vers le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur du véhicule.

- Ton ancienne vie te manque McNally? Demanda Nick en se tournant vers elle, quittant la route des yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

- Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle me manquerait autant, dit-elle en tournant un regard nostalgique vers lui.

- C'est quelque chose ou bien _quelqu'un_ qui te manque autant? Ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Tais-toi et conduis, lui dit-elle le rire aux lèvres en le frappant amicalement.

Oui, elle était bien heureuse de ne pas être dans cette galère avec un total inconnu…

* * *

Sam conduisait rapidement la voiture de patrouille à travers les rues de Toronto, il était silencieux, comme il l'avait été pendant les deux derniers mois. Silencieux, de mauvaise humeur et tout le monde au poste avait appris à ses dépens qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre dans son chemin lorsqu'il était dans cet état-là.

Assis dans le siège passager, Epstein prit la radio qui grésillait à sa gauche et appuya sur le bouton, rompant ainsi le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté le suspect d'un meurtre sur la rue King.

- 1519, on a le suspect en captivité, temps d'arrivé estimé à 5 minutes, dit-il rapidement avant de reposer la radio sur son socle.

Quand ils arrivèrent au poste, Sam grommela quelque chose à propos de s'occuper du suspect et disparu à l'intérieur de l'édifice, ne se souciant pas de Dov qui tentait tant bien que mal de se débrouiller avec l'homme qui devait mesurer 6'2 et peser 250lbs.

Prétextant avoir eu une grosse journée, il remit sa paperasse au lendemain et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il était déjà 22h et il n'était plus capable d'endurer les incessibles bavardages habituels de Dov. En fait, depuis qu'Andy avait disparue du jour au lendemain, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qu'il était capable d'endurer.

- Hey, ça va? Lui demanda Oliver quand il poussa la porte de la petite pièce où était situé son casier.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il avant de récupérer rapidement ses affaires dans son casier.

- Aller, Sammy, encore combien de temps tu vas me faire la tête comme ça? Lui demanda Oliver en se levant du banc sur lequel il était assis.

- Je ne te fais pas la tête, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton sec avant de claquer son casier.

- Aller, mon vieux, je te connais depuis assez longtemps, je sais que tu m'en veux, continua Oliver.

- Je ne sais pas Oli, peut-être que si tu ne m'avais pas tant poussé à parler à Andy, je n'aurais pas eu l'air d'un idiot devant tout le poste et je n'aurais pas dû encore supporter tout ça, dit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

- Sam, je sais que ça t'a fait mal qu'Andy parte comme ça d'accord? Mais peut-être que si tu n'avais pas autant attendu avant d'aller la revoir ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi, lui dit-il en soutenant son regard.

- Non, je n'ai pas mal, je ne peux juste pas croire que je t'ai écouté, dit-il en s'enlignant vers la porte.

Peu importe ce qu'il laissait croire à tout le monde, c'était vrai que le départ d'Andy l'avait bouleversé à un point qu'il ne croyait même pas possible. Il avait littéralement mis son cœur au complet sur la table lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait tout faire pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait. Il lui avait dit à quel point il voulait une seconde chance, mais elle était juste partie, et l'avait laissé là, seul dans ce bar, à prendre un verre avec Gail alors qu'elle partait avec Nick pour une période indéterminée.

Il savait qu'il avait été un parfait idiot de la laisser au milieu du stationnement du penny, mais sur le coup ça lui avait semblé la bonne chose à faire, et maintenant il le regrettait plus que tout. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour retourner dans le temps et ne pas partir en la laissant sanglotant sous la pluie, mais le mal était fait, et peu importe ce qu'il ferait maintenant ça ne changerait pas.

Depuis qu'Andy était partie, il savait que c'était l'un des sujets favoris des amateurs de potins à la station. Comment Sam avait dit à Andy qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait tout faire pour elle, et comment elle avait disparu dans la nuit sans même lui dire au revoir. Sam savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû blâmer Oliver pour ça, mais s'il ne l'avait pas poussé à dire toutes ces choses à Andy, les gens ne le regarderaient peut-être pas comme s'il venait de se faire briser le cœur; ce qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était les regards de pitié qu'il avait reçu les premiers jours.

- Regarde, Oliver, je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne suis juste pas l'homme le plus agréable du monde en ce moment, lui dit-il en admettant finalement qu'en effet, il n'avait pas été facile à vivre dans les derniers mois.

- Je sais Sammy, si jamais tu veux prendre un verre je serai au Penny, lui dit Oliver en posant sa main sur son épaule pendant un instant.

Sam hocha la tête bien qu'il ne prévoyait pas aller le rejoindre ce soir, il préférait s'écraser sur son divan seul chez-lui avec une bière et les reprises du match de hockey de la veille. Oliver sortit finalement du vestiaire et Sam se pinça l'arête du nez avant de se passer la main dans le visage.

Il sortit finalement du vestiaire et fit son chemin à travers le poste, se dirigeant vers la porte, mais fut interrompu par Luke qui l'interpella à partir de son bureau.

- Sam, tu veux venir ici une minute? Lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de la main.

Ce-dernier passa la porte du bureau du détective et croisa les bras en haussant les sourcils, attendant que Callaghan lui dise ce qu'il voulait.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais arrêté le suspect recherché pour le meurtre de Rosario Evans? Dit-il en jouant avec son stylo du bout des doigts.

- En effet oui, Dov s'en occupait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, répondit-il en pointant en direction de la salle de détention.

- Parfait, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Peu importe, dit Sam avant de se retourner vers la porte du bureau.

- Hey Sam, je sais que je ne suis pas ta personne préférée en ce moment, mais tu pourrais au moins essayer de faire un effort, l'interpella Luke alors que Sam se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Et bien, tu aurais dû penser à ça avant d'envoyer Andy sous couverture je ne sais où, rétorqua-t-il rudement.

- C'n'est pas juste ce que tu dis là, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, Andy a donné sa candidature, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais obligé, expliqua Luke.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu lui avais dit non au début de la journée, et comme par hasard tu décides de la choisir elle après m'avoir entendu lui demander de me rejoindre au bar, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Sam, ma décision était prise bien avant que j'entende cette conversation, Andy est une bonne policière, tu l'as bien formée, et j'ai dû rapidement prendre une décision quand Tracy m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas, ne me rends pas responsable de ça, c'était son choix à elle, continua-t-il alors que Sam se retournait pour le regarder.

- Peu importe, dit Sam en balayant l'air de la main et en se retournant vers la porte.

- Attends un instant, regarde, je sais qu'on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais je ne suis pas aveugle non plus. Je sais très bien qu'elle était bien mieux avec toi qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avec moi, j'ai juste dû prendre cette décision, continua-t-il sur un ton apparemment sincère et Sam baissa les yeux au sol un instant.

- Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où elle est? Demanda Sam pour la 2ième fois depuis qu'elle était partie.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça Sam, lui dit-il sur un ton compatissant.

- Ouais, je sais, c'est bon, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête.

- Bonne soirée, lui dit Luke alors que Sam poussait la porte.

Le policier hocha la tête et sortit du bureau, se dirigeant vers la sortie du poste. Il sortit à l'extérieur et laissa l'air frais lui rafraîchir les idées, appréciant le léger vent qui soufflait sur Toronto.

Ouvrant la porte de son camion, il se glissa à l'intérieur sans se presser et laissa sa tête reposer contre l'appui tête. Peu importe ce qu'il essayait de laisser croire, et peu importe ce qu'il assurait à tout le monde depuis deux mois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir eu le cœur brisé par le départ d'Andy…

* * *

_Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Je continue? :D Appuyez sur le joli bouton en dessous pour me le laisser savoir! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Rebonjouuuuur les amis! Alors? Vous ressentez les effets du manque de Rookie Blue / Sam Swarek? Moi en tout cas je les ressens! Gaaaah! Meilleur remède pour le manque de RookieBlue? Écrire le deuxième chapitre de ma fic! :D J'avais TROP besoin d'écrire!_

_Donc le voici sans plus tarder! Il est incroyablement long désolé! 5000 petits mots plus tard (exactement 5000 mots en plus!) le voici! On se retrouve en bas! :)_

* * *

Il y a des matins comme ça, où on aurait préféré rester au lit; où tout va différemment de ce qu'on aurait voulu, et où la vie n'arrête pas de nous causer des problèmes. Quelques minutes à peine après s'être levée, Andy savait que ça allait être une de ces journées. Elle avait parti le café sans mettre le pot sous la cafetière, s'était brûlée en essayant de limiter les dégâts, puis elle avait glissé dans la flaque de café qui recouvrait le sol de leur cuisine.

Elle devait aller rejoindre Nick pour dîner quelques heures plus tard et elle avait passé de nombreuses minutes à nettoyer les dégâts. Comme si ce n'était pas encore assez, l'arrivée d'eau chaude avait décidée de faire défaut en plein milieu de sa douche, et elle avait dû finir de se rincer sous un jet glacial.

Quand elle était finalement partie pour aller rejoindre Nick, la pluie tombait à boire debout à l'extérieur, et elle courut jusqu'à sa voiture qui était stationnée dans la rue quelques mètres plus rien. Pestant après le monde entier, Andy prit finalement place à l'intérieur avant de mettre le contact et de s'engager dans la circulation plutôt dense en ce vendredi midi.

La visibilité était presque nulle dans la ville due à la pluie qui semblait vouloir inonder chaque rue. Le bureau de la compagnie de Bill était située à l'autre bout de la ville, et Andy pris son mal en patience alors qu'elle circulait à une vitesse réduite.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que Nick travaillait avec Bill, et depuis ce temps il avait réussi à accumuler plusieurs preuves contre lui, prouvant qu'il était effectivement impliqué dans le monde de la drogue. La dernière chose que Nick voulait accomplir c'était de voir si l'homme d'affaire l'admettrait, et donc pour ce faire il avait essayé de se tailler une place dans son équipe de « vendeurs », pas celle de voiture, mais celle d'héroïne, et il croyait être vraiment proche d'y arriver. Une fois que ce serait fait, il pourrait récupérer les dernières preuves nécessaires à la conclusion de leur opération sous couverture.

Au fond d'elle, Andy espérerait que ça ne serait pas trop long et qu'elle pourrait bientôt revenir à sa vie normale. Parce que même si elle assurait le contraire à Nick, Sam lui manquait. En fait, Sam lui manquait énormément. Oui, elle avait eu besoin d'espace, elle avait eu besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle avait eu besoin de temps pour panser ses blessures, mais maintenant c'était tout le contraire. Elle ne voulait plus temps et d'espace, elle voulait seulement revoir Sam.

Tous les soirs, couchée au milieu de son lit froid, dans l'appart qu'elle partageait avec Nick, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Sam avant de partir. Elle aurait juré que son cœur avait littéralement fondu quand il lui avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour lui prouver, qu'il voulait une seconde chance. Cependant, elle avait dû prendre une décision, et elle ne le regrettait pas, c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin à ce moment-là. Ça faisait presque 3 mois maintenant, ce n'était plus le moment pour le temps et l'espace.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Andy sursauta brutalement lorsque la voiture qui la suivait l'emboutit. L'impact fut si fort que la voiture d'Andy avança de plusieurs mètres et alla s'écraser dans un poteau de téléphone, déclenchant le coussin gonflable, et sa tête retomba durement sur l'appui-tête.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, Andy vérifia rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé puis elle sortit de la voiture. L'homme qui conduisait le camion qui l'avait emboutie sortit également de sa voiture pour s'excuser et il lui assura qu'il ne l'avait pas vue avec la pluie.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien mademoiselle? Demanda-t-il sur un ton urgent.

- Oui oui, ça va, mais ma voiture c'est une autre chose, elle ajouta en balayant l'avant de sa Honda qui était totalement irrécupérable.

- Vous saignez, là, lui dit-il en se touchant le front, illustrant ses paroles.

Andy leva sa main vers sa tête et réalisa qu'effectivement une mince ligne de sang était en train de faire son chemin sous son sourcil. Elle s'était probablement frappée la tête contre le volant lors de l'impact, ça ne semblait pas trop grave cependant.

- Je vais appeler la police, dit l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui se tenait devant elle.

Hochant la tête, Andy se demanda rapidement si elle était sur le territoire de la 15e, mais heureusement (ou malheureusement, elle ne savait pas encore lequel était le plus approprié) ils étaient sur celui de la 27e.

Elle appela Nick pour lui dire qu'elle serait en retard, et elle s'occupa de tous les détails que cet accident impliquait. Lorsqu'elle prit finalement place dans le taxi qui allait l'amené rejoindre Nick, Andy soupira et se reposa sur le dossier, elle aurait mieux fait de rester coucher ce matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle paya la course et sorti de la voiture, courant rapidement jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il était maintenant plus de 3pm et Nick sorti immédiatement la rejoindre, l'étreignant sous les regards soutenus de ses collègues. Lorsqu'il se recula il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda d'un air sincèrement concerné.

- Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda-t-il en ayant l'air vraiment sincère.

- Oui oui ça va, ce n'est rien, lui répondit Andy en secouant la tête pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

- Et ta tête? Continua-t-il en effleurant la coupure et l'hématome qui commençait à se former sur le front de la jeune fille.

- L'ambulancier m'a dit que ce n'était rien de grave, tout va bien, lui affirma-t-elle en lui donnant un léger baiser.

Bill choisit ce moment-là pour arriver derrière Nick et les interrompre.

- Mon dieu Kate, Alex m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé, est-ce que tout va bien? Lui demanda-t-il affichant un air concerné.

- Tout va bien, répondit Andy en se reculant de l'emprise de Nick et en offrant un sourire à l'homme d'affaire qui était à quelques pas d'elle.

- Je dois aller voir un client dans mon bureau, si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose ne vous gênez pas, lui dit Bill avant de partir vers son bureau, laissant Nick et Andy dans le cadre de porte.

Lorsque ce dernier eut disparut derrière la porte de la petite pièce, Nick entraîna Andy vers son petit bureau, lui demandant de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé pour que ça se termine comme ça. La jeune femme lui expliqua tout depuis le début, et lui dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se lever ce matin.

Andy était sur le point de lui dire qu'au moins ça ne pourrait pas être pire lorsque des éclats de voix provenant du bureau de Bill les interrompirent. Arrêtant de parler, la jeune femme se tourna vers la porte haussant les sourcils, questionnant Nick du regard.

- Je crois que Bill rencontre « tous » ses clients dans son bureau, je crois qu'il y en a un qui est un peu moins content que les autres, lui dit Nick en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose comme ça se produisait.

Cependant, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose, et un instant plus tard, ils entendirent d'autres cris puis un coup de feu. Se levant rapidement, Nick attrapa l'arme qu'il avait cachée dans le fond de son tiroir de bureau et s'élança vers la porte rapidement suivi par Andy.

Cette dernière savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû y aller, et surtout pas aujourd'hui alors que le sort semblait s'acharner sur elle, mais son instinct de policière était tout simplement plus fort que ses instincts de préservation.

Nick défonça rapidement la porte verrouillée et pointa l'arme sur le client qui menaçait Bill. Le premier coup de feu ne semblait pas l'avoir atteint et il était assis dans sa chaise, les mains dans les airs. L'homme qui tenait l'arme semblait très agité; il tremblait et Andy reconnut aussitôt les symptômes d'un manque d'héroïne.

L'homme se tourna rapidement vers Nick, pointant tour à tour son arme sur Nick et sur Andy. La sueur perlait sur son front et il les analysa rapidement du regard.

- Baissez votre arme, demanda Nick sur un ton stable, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Continuant à pointer son arme sur Nick, il considérait ses options, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Bill, Andy y vit l'occasion de prendre contrôle de la situation. Elle fit un pas en direction de lui et ce qui arriva ensuite se produit très rapidement. L'homme retourna et lui fit face.

- Arrêtez! Hurla-t-il avec une voix tremblante et menaçante.

- C'est bon j'arrête, dit Andy en levant les bras dans les airs en signe de paix.

Cependant, l'homme dû y voir une menace car l'instant d'après deux coups de feu résonnèrent dans le bureau.

Un.

DEUX.

Andy arrêta net, ses bras retombant le long de son corps alors que ce qui venait de se passer prenait un instant avant de s'enregistrer dans sa tête. La douleur fit son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et elle inspira bruyamment, le souffle coupé.

La jeune femme fut vaguement consciente des deux coups de feu suivants alors que ses genoux fléchissaient sous son poids, heurtant le sol durement. Chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait brûlait se poumons comme si elle était en train de se noyer, une douleur fulgurante émanait également de sa tempe et elle y glissa ses doigts avant de les ramener devant son visage. Ils étaient couverts de sang et elle ouvrit la bouche sans arriver à ne rien dire.

Elle sentit quelque chose heurter le sol près d'elle et elle usa de toute la force qu'il lui restait pour jeter un regard vers Nick. Il était toujours debout, son arme pointée sur l'homme qui était maintenant par terre. Après s'être assuré que ce dernier ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne, Nick s'accroupit rapidement près d'Andy.

- Andy, mon dieu, soupira-t-il alors qu'il tentait d'appuyer sur le trou que la balle avait fait dans le haut de sa poitrine, quelques centimètres au-dessus de son cœur, juste sous sa clavicule.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche alors que Nick tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie. La pression que le policier appliquait sur la blessure ajoutait à la douleur, et elle se sentait rapidement tomber dans le calme de l'inconscience alors qu'elle entendait Nick l'interpeller par son nom.

- Andy, Andy… Reste avec moi, répétait-il encore et encore.

Non, il ne devait pas l'appeler comme ça, il aurait dû l'appeler Kate, il allait trahir leur position. Elle aurait voulu lui dire, elle aurait voulu lui dire ça et plein d'autres choses, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de parler à Sam, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû partir, mais déjà ses paupières se faisaient lourdes.

- Sam… réussit-elle à articuler alors que même ses lèvres devenaient lourdes.

- Quoi Sam? Demanda Nick un peu paniqué alors qu'il voyait bien qu'elle n'était plus capable de rester consciente.

- S… Souffla-t-elle alors que la douleur lui faisait fermer les yeux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche de nouveau afin de terminer sa phrase, mais cette fois-ci les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir alors qu'elle se sentait glisser à l'extérieur de son corps, abandonnant derrière elle toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Juste avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience elle eut une dernière pensée pour Sam; elle aurait tant voulu le revoir une dernière fois avant de…

* * *

La journée avait commencée exactement comme toute autre journée normale. Sam s'était assis sur son siège habituel en attendant que Best finisse de donner ses instructions pour la journée. Il serait partenaire avec Oliver et il était bien content de ne pas encore devoir supporter les bavardages incessants de Dov comme il avait dû le faire presque tous les jours durant ces deux dernières semaines.

Sam suivit Oli alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture de patrouille de son habituel pas tranquille. La pluie tombait à l'extérieur depuis déjà plusieurs heures, mais ce n'était pas l'une des choses qui dérangeait Sam.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux manger mon vieux? Lui demanda Oli aussitôt qu'ils furent assis dans la voiture de police.

- Peu importe, lui dit Sam avec un sourire, sachant qu'Oli aurait décidé ce qu'ils allaient manger de toute manière.

- Okay, ce sera des burgers alors, dit-il en démarrant le véhicule.

Sam émit un petit rire, il était à peine 10h que son ami pensait déjà à manger des burgers, quoique ça ne le surprenait plus après ces nombreuses années à travailler avec lui. Ils arrêtèrent donc au casse-croute préféré d'Oliver et Sam prit le volant de la voiture ensuite.

La journée se déroula plutôt bien, entre quelques accidents de la circulation dû à la pluie qui rendait toute conduite presque impossible, deux plaintes pour du bruit, et un conflit à régler dans un dépanneur.

Il était rendu presque 16h, et Sam commençait à se diriger tranquillement vers le poste de police, leur chiffre se terminant normalement dans un peu plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Cependant, c'était sans compter la radio qui se mit à grésiller au milieu des deux policiers.

_On nous signale des coups de feu dans un édifice au coin des rues King et Church, au moins deux blessés dont un gravement. Toutes les voitures disponibles sont demandées. _

Sam regarda Oli alors que ce dernier haussait les épaules, aucun policier n'aimait répondre à un appel comme ça à la fin de leur chiffre, car ça voulait dire que leur journée se terminerait beaucoup plus tard que prévue, mais comme ils n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes de la scène, Oliver attrapa la radio.

- 1504 en route, temps d'arrivé estimé à 4 minutes, répondit-il alors que Sam allumait les gyrophares et passait sur le feu de circulation qui venait juste de tourner au rouge.

Un peu moins de 4 minutes plus tard Sam arrêta la voiture devant le bâtiment en question et les deux hommes sortirent rapidement de la voiture récupérant leur arme avant de pousser la porte de l'édifice. Aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur deux nouveaux coups de feu retentirent, suivis rapidement de deux autres plus secs.

Les différents employés étaient probablement partis quelques minutes avant, après avoir entendu les premiers coups de feu, et il ne restait qu'un homme dans la pièce. Oliver pointa son arme sur lui et l'homme leva rapidement les mains en l'air.

- Ils sont dans le bureau, mon directeur des ventes, l'un de ses vendeurs, sa femme et j'imagine un client mécontent, débita rapidement l'homme d'un certain âge qui semblait terrorisé.

Oli hocha rapidement la tête et pointa la porte au fond de la pièce à Sam, se dirigeant rapidement vers cette dernière. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la grande porte en bois Sam regarda Oliver, lui faisant signe des yeux qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, son collègue hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Police, on ne bouge plus, lança Oliver en se précipitant à l'intérieur rapidement aussitôt que Sam eut ouvert la porte du bureau.

Lorsque pénétra à son tour dans la pièce son cerveau mis quelques instants afin d'assimiler la scène qui se passait devant lui. Un homme était accroupi devant une femme, un autre était étendu dans le coin de la pièce, semblant définitivement mal en point, et un troisième semblait être tombé derrière le bureau qui se situait au milieu de la pièce. Faisant rapidement le tour de la pièce Oliver récupéra l'arme que le second homme avait toujours dans la main avant de regarder celui qui était près de la femme.

Sam était de dos à ce dernier et ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il lui semblait étrangement familier. Il vit l'expression de choc et de stupeur qui passa sur le visage d'Oliver alors qu'il semblait reconnaître l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil, Sam alla voir l'homme qui était tombé derrière le bureau, il ne semblait pas être armé et il avait toujours un pouls, il avait été atteint dans l'épaule droite mais ne semblait pas être en danger de mort.

Après avoir terminé de vérifier ça, il regarda de nouveau Oliver, ce dernier venait de vérifier l'état du premier homme, secouant la tête pour dire à Sam qu'il n'était plus en vie, la balle l'avait atteinte au centre du front et il aurait été impossible de survivre à quelque chose comme ça.

Comme il se retournait vers sa radio afin de reporter ce qui venait de se passer, il fut interrompu par une voix familière.

- Sam, lui dit une voix d'homme qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à replacer.

Reportant rapidement son attention à la scène son regard se posa sur l'homme qui avait parlé alors qu'il réalisait enfin qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait perdu plusieurs livres depuis 2 mois et demi, et il portait une barbe de quelques jours, mais c'était bien Nick.

Ouvrant sa bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, son regard tomba pour la première fois sur la jeune femme étendue sur le sol. Sa silhouette bien trop familière, ses longs cheveux bruns qui reposaient aléatoirement autour de sa tête; le sang de Sam se glaça dans ses veines alors que ses oreilles se mettaient à bourdonner.

Il eut vaguement conscience qu'Oliver avait expliqué la situation au central et qu'il avait demandé deux ambulances. Sam poussa rapidement Nick hors de son chemin alors qu'il s'agenouillait près de la jeune femme, remettant de la pression sur sa blessure tout en analysant les résultats.

Son front et sa joue gauche étaient couverts de sang, mais il espérait que ce n'était qu'une blessure superficiel, il n'y avait pas assez de sang pour que ça soit autre chose. Elle avait une coupure sur le sourcil et un hématome qui s'étendait jusqu'à son œil, mais ça provenait probablement d'un autre évènement et ça n'avait pas l'air trop grave. D'un autre côté, la balle avait fait son chemin sous sa clavicule gauche, c'était cette blessure qu'il l'inquiétait.

- Mon dieu Andy… Soupira Sam alors que son regard se perdait sur les yeux fermés de la jeune femme. – Elle est inconsciente depuis combien de temps? Demanda-t-il à Nick sur un ton paniqué.

- Seulement quelques minutes, lui répondit le jeune homme calmement.

- Comment est-ce que t'as pu laisser quelque chose comme ça lui arriver? L'accusa Sam sur un ton plus raide que celui qu'il aurait probablement dû utiliser.

- Sam, c'est arrivé tellement rapidement, je n'ai rien pu faire, commença Nick rapidement.

Ce dernier allait continuer de se justifier lorsqu'Oliver mit doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Sam.

- Hey, Sammy, calme toi, ça n'aidera pas de crier, l'ambulance s'en vient on va tout faire pour qu'elle s'en sorte, lui dit Oliver, essayant de le calmer un peu.

- C'est Andy Oli, elle ne peut pas… Commença-t-il sans être capable de terminer sa phrase, de dire ces mots qui le terrifiaient. – Pas elle aussi, soupira-t-il faisant vraisemblablement allusion à Jerry.

- Je sais mon vieux, je sais, répondit son ami sans retirer sa main de son épaule.

Les deux minutes qui suivirent furent dans les plus longues de la vie de Sam. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la femme qu'il aimait, étendue sur le sol alors que la vie s'écoulait lentement d'elle. Il aurait juré que son cœur était en train de se briser encore plus que lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'elle n'irait pas le rejoindre dans le bar il y a quelques mois.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux ambulanciers poussèrent Sam, essayant d'aller s'occuper d'Andy, et ce dernier se recula à contre cœur alors que les deux femmes l'installait rapidement sur une civière et s'occupaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient de ses blessures.

Lorsqu'ils la sortirent de la pièce, Nick et Sam les suivirent rapidement, marchant à côté d'Andy jusqu'à l'ambulance.

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai que de la place pour une personne, expliqua l'une des femmes alors que les deux hommes se préparaient à grimper à bord du véhicule.

Sam et Nick échangèrent un regard rapide. D'un côté, Nick avait été celui à passer les deux derniers mois et demi avec Andy, et il devait encore faire semblant d'être son mari au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réglé cette situation. Cependant, ce dernier savait très bien qu'il serait impossible de convaincre Sam de rester ici pendant qu'ils emmenaient Andy.

- Vas-y, lui dit seulement Nick en faisant un signe de tête vers l'ambulance.

- Merci, le remercia Sam avant de rapidement prendre place près de la jeune femme.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se passa très rapidement alors que l'ambulancière essayait de s'occuper d'Andy du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Sam, forcé à rester derrière afin de ne pas la déranger, tenait la main d'Andy entre les siennes, tentant de lui transmettre toute la force qu'il pouvait.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qu'il empêchait de couler depuis tout à l'heure. Clignant des yeux afin de rétablir sa vision qui était floue, il sentit l'une d'entre elle faire son chemin sur sa joue, et il l'essuya rapidement du revers de la main.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Sam suivit la civière aussi longtemps qu'il le put, mais bientôt un homme lui bloqua la route.

- Je suis désolé monsieur mais c'est le plus loin que vous pouvez aller, lui dit-il avec un regard compatissant.

Sam hocha la tête, comprenant que ce qu'il dirait n'y changerait rien. Regardant tout autour de lui, il trouva un siège et s'y laissa tomber, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus alors qu'il plaçait ses coudes sur ses cuisses, laissant reposer son visage dans ses mains.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'une seconde civière passa devant lui, portant l'homme qu'il avait vu derrière le bureau. Nick et Oliver arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, et vinrent s'asseoir près de Sam.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, ils l'ont amenée et je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin, lui répondit Sam en jetant un regard en biais à son ancien collègue.

Une jeune femme poussa la porte de la salle d'urgence et Sam se tourna vers Nick alors que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche en signe de surprise avant de se tourner vers Sam et Oliver.

- Okay, quoiqu'il arrive ne m'appelez pas Nick d'accord? Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je suis Alex, Andy était Kate, débita Nick urgemment avant de se lever.

Les deux officiers de police se regardèrent, perplexe, ayant oublié que Nick et Andy étaient sous couvertures avant que la fusillade se produise. Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui tomba dans les bras de Nick.

- Alex, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, l'entendirent-ils murmurer alors qu'elle s'agrippait au chandail de Nick.

- Un client de Bill, je crois qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, lui expliqua-t-il doucement.

- J'ai entendu dire que Kate aussi avait été touchée, je suis désolée, lui dit-elle avant de finalement se reculer.

Nick hocha la tête lentement et la jeune femme le serra à nouveau dans ses bras avant de se reculer, l'entraînant vers un banc à l'écart.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'un médecin vienne chercher Nick, l'entraînant à l'écart des autres afin de lui parler. Le regard de Sam le suivit longuement, se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça sans briser la couverture de Nick, donc il resta assis. Oliver qui était toujours à côté de lui depuis tout ce temps mis sa main sur son épaule, la serra silencieusement entre ses doigts, tentant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Lorsqu'il vit Nick revenir quelques minutes plus tard, l'expression sur le visage de ce dernier n'annonçait rien de bon et Sam pouvait déjà entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles alors que Nick prononçait les mots qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre.

- Susan… Kate elle, elle… N'a pas, commença Nick alors que sa voix se brisait au milieu de sa phrase, une larme coulant sur sa joue alors que la femme devant lui se levait pour l'étreindre.

Sam regarda son ami à sa droite, lui demandant du regard s'il avait bien compris la même chose que lui, et sa vision s'embrouilla lorsqu'Oli lui confirma d'un regard ce qu'il avait peine à croire.

Ouvrant la bouche, incapable de parler, Sam jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui et Oliver l'attira dans ses bras. Sam n'aimait pas les effusions d'affection en public d'habitude, mais là il avait l'impression que son monde était en train de s'écrouler autour de lui et il accepta le support que son ami lui fournissait.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'un médecin lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui demanda de le suivre. Oliver se leva avec lui et il lui en fut reconnaissant car il ne savait pas si ses jambes l'auraient supportées jusqu'à la pièce dans laquelle le médecin l'entraînait.

- Officier Swarek? Lui demanda l'homme le tirant de cet abîme dans lequel il était plongé.

- C'est moi? Répondit-il d'une voix essoufflée.

- Monsieur Nick Collins m'a demandé de venir vous dire qu'elle va s'en sortir, lui annonça l'homme avec un sourire.

- Qui? Quoi? Demanda soudainement Oliver à la droite de Sam.

- L'officier McNally, il nous a expliqué la situation, il devait dire qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie afin de terminer son opération, mais elle va bien, elle vient de sortir de chirurgie, elle dort encore mais vous pouvez la voir si vous voulez, expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire plus tôt? Hurla presque Sam en faisant un pas vers le médecin.

- Je suis désolé, ça ne fait que 5 minutes, se justifia le médecin levant les mains dans les airs.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Oliver en mettant sa main sur le bras de Sam. – Viens, on va aller la voir, viens, lui dit Oliver en l'entraînant dans la direction que l'homme leur avait indiquée.

Sam suivit docilement Oliver, car même s'il était vraiment en colère contre l'homme qui lui avait fait croire à la mort d'Andy, il avait besoin de la voir, besoin de s'assurer que ce qu'il disait était vrai, besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux.

Quand ils poussèrent la porte de la chambre 2057, Sam reprit le souffle qu'il retenait depuis tout à l'heure sans s'en être rendu compte. Elle était là, bon, peut-être un peu mal en point, mais elle était en vie.

Andy était couchée sur le lit d'hôpital, les draps blancs la recouvrant jusqu'au cou et de nombreux fils la reliaient à différents moniteurs. Son cœur battait de façon régulière et il voyait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de ses inspirations. Oliver avait sa main dans son dos et il l'accompagna près du lit alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit, glissant légèrement ses doigts le long de son front afin de dégager une mèche rebelle qui cachait ses yeux.

- Oh Andy… Souffla-t-il alors qu'il réalisait qu'elle était bien toujours en vie.

Oliver resta avec lui pendant plusieurs minutes, et lorsque ce dernier dû finalement partir, Sam lui dit qu'il ne partait pas avec lui, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Compréhensif, son ami lui assura qu'il allait s'occuper de tout.

Après l'avoir remercier du regard, Sam se retourna vers la jeune femme qui semblait toujours aussi paisible. Plusieurs médecins vinrent la voir dans les heures qui suivirent, vérifièrent les dosages de médicaments qui lui étaient donnés par intraveineuse, et aucun ne fit de remarque sur le fait que Sam était là après la fin des heures de visite.

Lorsqu'une infirmière vint lui apporter un lit pliant Sam se fit la remarque qu'Oli leur avait probablement expliqué leur histoire et qu'il les avait convaincus de ne pas le jeter dehors même s'il n'était pas de la famille.

Sam remercia la jeune femme mais resta tout de même sur la chaise qu'il avait placée près du lit, glissant sa main sous les couvertures pour aller chercher la main de la jeune femme, la caressant doucement du bout des doigts. Il finit par s'endormir quelques heures plus tard, ne lâchant jamais sa main.

Un mouvement le réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua aussitôt les grands yeux bruns qui le regardaient curieusement.

- Sam? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici..? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore faible.

Ces mots l'atteignirent plus durement qu'ils auraient dû et il se redressa rapidement, lâchant sa main au grand regret d'Andy qui l'observait toujours.

- Je ne sais pas, commença-t-il. – Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je sois là, je vais y aller, lui dit-il avant de se lever, l'observant quelques secondes de plus pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

- Je ne veux pas qu… Commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

- Non, je sais McNally, j'y vais, je voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien, lui dit-il en levant la main devant lui, faisant un pas de reculons vers la porte.

- Sam… Essaya-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête et se retourna vers la porte, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter qu'elle lui brise le cœur une fois de plus.

- Prends soin de toi, Andy, dit-il finalement avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant Andy seule dans la chambre.

Refermant la porte rapidement, il s'adossa à cette dernière, pinçant l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts. Il soupira profondément, dans toute cette agitation il n'avait même pas pensé un instant au fait qu'Andy était partie sans lui dire, qu'elle l'avait laissé seul à ce bar, et qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas le revoir.

Mais bon, peu importe ce qu'elle voulait, en ce moment Sam était juste heureux qu'elle soit toujours en vie…

* * *

_Alooors? Qu'en dites-vous? Est-ce que ça vous intéresse toujours? Je continue? Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous laisser comme ça? xD Je ne vous ai pas trop fait peur? J'espère que vous aimez! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there! Encore un très long chapitre pour me faire pardonner du délai! Je voulais faire ça plus tôt mais j'avais plein d'examens et je ne savais pas où donner de la tête! Mais voilà! C'est fait!_

_Après celui-là il reste techniquement un seul autre chapitre! Mais je pars en vacances pour 10 jours le 5, et je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de l'écrire avant! Sinon, sachez qu'il sera là sans aucun doute à mon retour! Parce qu'à mon chalet, perdue loin de TOUTE civilisation, je suis super productive!_

_Bonne lecture! ;) On se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

Lorsqu'Andy commença à revenir à elle, la première chose qui lui vint en tête fut la surprise d'être encore en vie. Désorientée, et tentant de se situer, elle remarqua le bruit répétitif du moniteur cardiaque qui se tenait à gauche de son lit.

_Biip… Biip… Biip… _

Toujours incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, elle analysa lentement ce qu'elle ressentait. L'air était tempéré, et il y avait une odeur d'antiseptique qui régnait autour d'elle. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de plus dans l'air, comme une odeur familière qu'elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à replacer.

Elle entendait le bruit régulier de plusieurs machines, le son de talons qui claquaient sourdement à l'extérieur de la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Andy pouvait également entendre le son d'une respiration, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce se dit-elle.

La prochaine chose qu'elle remarqua fut le poids des couvertures qui la recouvraient jusqu'aux épaules, et Andy réalisa alors que le lit penchait un peu vers la gauche, comme si un poids supplémentaire s'appliquait sur ce côté du lit.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que sa main était recouverte par quelque que chose de chaud. Devinant une main par-dessus la sienne, Andy ouvrit les yeux lentement; curieuse de voir qui était avec elle.

Alors qu'elle usait de toutes ses forces afin de soulever ses paupières, elle espéra secrètement que ce soit Sam qui soit à ses côtés en ce moment. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que ça pourrait vraiment être lui. L'odeur qui flottait dans la pièce lui rappelait vaguement l'odeur qui restait dans sa chambre après qu'il l'ait quittée.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre et confirmèrent ce qu'elle pensait, c'est-à-dire qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Plusieurs fils la reliaient aux différents moniteurs et elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche, ses yeux se posant sur la silhouette reposant sur le lit.

Les cheveux noirs en bataille, le t-shirt qu'il portait habituellement sous son uniforme, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir de la tête au pied; c'était bel et bien Sam. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle l'observait silencieusement.

Il s'était endormi encore assis sur sa chaise, le bras gauche reposant sur le lit sous sa tête, et sa main droite reposait par-dessus la main de la jeune femme. Son visage lui faisait face et elle était encore surprise de l'air paisible qu'il portait lorsqu'il dormait. On aurait dit qu'il rajeunissait d'au moins 5 ans lorsque son visage se détendait ainsi.

Andy sourit alors qu'elle se sentait plus à sa place en ce moment, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, que durant ces 10 longues semaines sous couverture. Elle n'aurait su expliquer ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait quand elle était avec Sam, mais elle le ressentait depuis le tout début. Si elle avait eu du mal à rester chez Luke toute la nuit, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à rester chez Sam. Au contraire, elle se sentait plus à sa place avec lui que seule.

Espérant ne pas le réveiller, Andy leva sa main droite tout en ignorant la sourde douleur qui l'irradiait à partir de son épaule gauche. Lentement, le plus délicatement possible, elle effleura la joue de Sam, les larmes lui montant soudainement aux yeux alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il était là même après qu'elle soit partie sans lui dire au revoir.

Ramenant sa main près de son corps, elle tenta de se déplacer un peu, le fait d'être dans la même position depuis plusieurs heures commençant à l'engourdir. Elle le regretta cependant aussitôt alors que la respiration de Sam devenait moins régulière, signe qu'il s'était probablement réveillé.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle se perdait dans la profondeur de ce brun réconfortant qui lui avait tant manqué lors de ces derniers mois. Elle était certaine qu'il serait passé à autre chose maintenant, qu'il aurait peut-être une nouvelle petite amie, qu'il l'aurait oublié… pourtant, il était là près d'elle.

- Sam? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici..? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton curieux, voulant savoir pourquoi il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir laissé ainsi.

Elle vit son regard changer, cette lueur dans son regard s'éteindre, et il lâcha sa main immédiatement. Andy s'ennuya instantanément de la chaleur et du réconfort que celle-ci lui procurait et elle faillit lui demander de la remettre au même endroit, mais il ouvrit la bouche, silencieux pendant un instant avant de finalement parler.

- Je ne sais pas, commença-t-il. – Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je sois là, je vais y aller, lui dit-il avant de se lever.

Il l'observa une dernière fois avant de se lever de la chaise qu'il occupait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Andy et elle se demanda ce qu'il était en train de s'imaginer, elle ne voulait pas du tout qu'il parte! Elle voulait bien le contraire, elle était seulement surprise qu'il veuille toujours d'elle après ce qui s'était passé.

- Je ne veux pas qu… Commença-t-elle essayant de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais il l'interrompit.

- Non, je sais McNally, j'y vais, je voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien, lui dit-il en levant la main devant lui, faisant un pas de reculons vers la porte.

Elle secoua la tête en réalisant ce qu'il pensait; il croyait qu'après la décision qu'elle avait prise, celle de partir sous couvertures, elle ne voulait plus de lui. C'était totalement faux, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

- Sam… Essaya-t-elle de lui faire comprendre à nouveau.

Il secoua la tête et la regarda un instant de plus avant de se retourner vers la porte. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de rester, le lui crier, lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué plus que n'importe qui, que n'importe quoi, pendant ces deux mois et demi, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge alors qu'il reprenait la parole une dernière fois.

- Prends soin de toi, Andy, dit-il finalement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Andy observa la porte avec un air ébahi. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait juste de se passer, pourquoi n'étaient-ils jamais capables de se comprendre dans les pires moments se demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux, laissant sa tête reposer sur son oreiller.

Son épaule la faisait horriblement souffrir et elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière. Quelques secondes plus tard une dame assez âgée passa la porte et la regarda avec un sourire compatissant.

- Alors vous êtes réveillée madame McNally? Lui dit-elle en s'approchant du lit.

- C'est officier McNally en fait, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Andy, et oui je suis réveillée, la corrigea-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire, trouvant toujours ça étrange quand quelqu'un l'appelait « Madame ».

- Ton petit ami n'est pas resté avec toi Andy? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant son dossier pour voir les recommandations du médecin.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, dit-elle en soupirant, fermant ses yeux un instant, tentant de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer avec Sam.

- Ah non? Je suis désolée, il avait l'air tellement affecté par votre accident que j'ai assumé qu'il était votre petit ami, lui expliqua l'infirmière avec un demi-sourire.

Andy secoua la tête sans répondre, espérant que la conversation se termine là et qu'elle puisse essayer de sortir Sam de sa tête. Cependant, la dame ne semblait pas avoir compris ce détail.

- Il est arrivé avec toi dans l'ambulance et ne t'as pas quitté à partir du moment où on 'as a placée dans cette chambre. Je lui ai fait installer un lit, mais je crois qu'il est resté sur cette chaise toute la nuit, lui expliqua-t-elle lentement.

- Il est arrivé avec moi dans l'ambulance? Demanda Andy intriguée, ne comprenant pas comment Sam aurait pu être dans l'ambulance avec elle.

- Oui, et il a même failli s'en prendre à ton chirurgien parce qu'il ne lui a pas donné des nouvelles assez tôt, continua l'infirmière tout en préparant les médicaments qu'elle allait ajouter à son intraveineuse.

Andy la regarda avec un air perplexe, haussant les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que Sam aurait fait ça, se demanda-t-elle sans quitter la dame des yeux.

- Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais je crois que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que je suis la seule infirmière autorisée à s'occuper de toi et que je ne dois absolument pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre rentrer dans cette pièce, lui dit-elle tout en s'approchant de son lit.

- Vous êtes la seule? Lui dit-elle tout en l'observant ajouté les médicaments dans le soluté.

- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup plus que toi sur cette histoire, on m'a seulement demandé de tenir ma langue, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. – Je crois que même ta famille ne le sait pas, dit-elle pour terminer.

- Oui, je crois que je comprends pourquoi maintenant, lui répondit Andy tout en hochant la tête doucement.

- Tu devrais te sentir mieux d'ici quelques minutes ma chérie, lui dit l'infirmière avant de lui souhaiter une bonne fin de nuit et de sortir de la pièce, éteignant les lumières au passage.

Andy ferma les yeux une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, sentant déjà les antidouleurs faire leurs effets et engourdir tout son corps. Nick devait avoir voulu continuer l'opération, et s'ils voulaient que personne ne la voient cela devait vouloir dire qu'elle était supposée être morte.

Elle avait encore une multitude de questions suite à ce qui s'était passé, mais personne pour lui donner des réponses. De toute manière, elle se sentait lentement glisser vers l'inconscience et elle ne tenta pas de se retenir, appréciant le réconfort que celle-ci lui procurait.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, Andy se regarda dans le miroir. Son visage avait définitivement repris des couleurs depuis qu'elle n'était plus sous-couverture, et elle avait repris quelques-unes des livres qu'elle avait perdues durant ces 10 semaines.

Enfilant rapidement sa veste elle sortit de son appartement afin de ne pas faire attendre Traci qui venait la chercher ce matin. Saluant son amie, elle prit place dans la voiture de cette dernière et attacha sa ceinture.

Les dernières semaines avaient passées très lentement et Andy était contente d'enfin pouvoir retourner au boulot. Elle avait été obligée de passer les deux premières seule dans sa chambre, car comme Nick était toujours sous couverture et qu'il avait fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle était morte, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se balader dans la rue.

Quand elle s'était réveillée le lendemain de la fusillade, Luke était dans sa chambre d'hôpital et lui avait expliqué comment se déroulerait le reste de cette opération. Nick allait essayer deux semaines de plus de se faire recruter comme revendeur auprès de Bill, et ils espéraient que le fait que Bill soit à l'hôpital le forcerait à accepter l'aide de Nick.

Personne à part Swarek et Shaw savaient qu'elle avait été blessé, et pour le reste du monde, ce serait comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'elle était toujours sous couverture. Deux semaines plus tard, elle commençait à désespérer seule dans sa chambre lorsque Luke vint lui dire que tout s'était déroulé exactement comme prévu.

Bill avait laissé Nick s'occuper de ses clients alors qu'il était en convalescence, et non seulement Luke et son équipe avaient pu arrêter Bill, mais ils avaient également mis la main sur l'une des plus grosses cargaisons d'héroïne jamais trouvée à Toronto.

- Alors prête à retourner au travail? Lui demanda Traci, la tirant de ses pensées.

Andy hocha la tête en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- Absolument! Je suis en forme, et j'ai hâte de retrouver tout le monde, répondit Andy avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour que son amie la croit.

- Tu n'as pas revu Sam depuis qu'il est parti cette nuit-là? Lui demanda Traci en tournant la tête vers elle un regard mi ébahi mi découragé sur le visage.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de… Commença Andy alors que Traci haussait les sourcils, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne la croyait pas. – Bon, d'accord, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire après tout ce qui s'est passé, dit Andy en regardant son amie à sa gauche.

- Andy, vous devez vraiment vous parler et vous écouter. Tout le monde le sait que vous vous aimez, arrêter de tourner autour de vos sentiments, lui répliqua la jeune femme en lui jetant un regard insistant.

- Après qu'il soit parti comme ça je ne sais pas s'il veut encore de moi, lui dit Andy en tournant les yeux vers le paysage qui défilait à sa droite.

- C'était un malentendu, c'est lui qui croit que tu ne veux pas de lui, continua Traci exaspérée.

Andy la regarda et hocha les épaules faisant mine de n'en avoir rien à faire et son amie leva ses yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- C'est exactement pour ça que vous devez vous parler, lui répéta sa meilleure amie une dernière fois avant de stationner sa voiture dans le stationnement du poste de police.

- Oui, on va parler Trace, juste, pas maintenant d'accord? C'est ma première journée de retour, je veux que tout se passe bien, lui dit-elle en sortant de la voiture, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Traci sorti quelques secondes après elle et la rejoignit rapidement.

- Raison de plus pour lui parler, lui souffla-t-elle avec un air insistant.

Andy secoua la tête et partie devant elle, entendant presque son amie lever les yeux au ciel derrière elle. Traversant rapidement la pièce rapidement, elle fit son chemin vers les vestiaires, prenant soin de ne pas regarder autour d'elle, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Sam.

Elle se changea en un temps record et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle dans la salle de parade. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre elle s'assura qu'elle était à l'heure alors que les autres policiers faisaient à leur tour leur entrée dans la pièce.

Traci vint la rejoindre quelques secondes après et Andy eut peur qu'elle revienne sur leur précédente conversation, mais à sa grande joie, elle ne le fit pas. Lorsque Traci se retourna vers la porte un peu avant que Best commence à donner le déroulement de la journée, Andy se dit que Sam devrait être entré dans la pièce. Son amie allait ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais Best choisit ce moment pour commencer à parler.

Il commença par féliciter Nick et Andy ainsi que Luke pour leur opération et puis il continua en expliquant le déroulement de la journée. Pour sa part, Andy était assignée à un travail de bureau pour la prochaine semaine en attendant d'être évaluée apte à retourner au travail de terrain.

Lorsque Best termina par son habituel « Servez, protégez, et rendez-moi fier » la salle se vida rapidement. Lorsqu'Andy et Traci passèrent devant Sam, ce-dernier jeta un regard insistant à Andy qui se força à regarder droit devant elle, ayant peur de ne pas être capable de résister à ses yeux.

Andy se dirigea vers son bureau et Traci fit son chemin vers Dov avec qui elle était en patrouille ce matin, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard découragé devant son attitude envers Sam.

S'installant sur sa chaise, Andy regarda Sam traverser le poste sans lui adresser un regard et elle soupira, glissant ses mains sur son visage, ça allait être une très longue soirée. Elle soupira et se demanda comment elle allait faire pour arrêter de penser à Sam aujourd'hui; ce serait impossible.

Elle prit alors la décision qu'elle lui parlerait ce soir. Traci avait raison, ils avaient besoin de discuter calmement et en se comprenant bien. Andy ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'idée de le perdre, elle avait plus besoin de lui qu'elle n'avait eu besoin de personne auparavant…

* * *

Sam était assis dans sur un coin de bureau, parlant avec Oliver quand Andy avait fait son entrée dans le poste. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle l'avait remarqué mais lui il l'avait définitivement aperçue. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux se posaient sur sa silhouette.

Ses cheveux étaient détachés et flottaient aléatoirement sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'air en forme se fit-il la remarque, plus en forme que lorsqu'il l'avait vue à l'hôpital en tout cas. Il sourit doucement, heureux qu'elle soit en forme malgré le fait qu'elle était probablement encore en colère contre lui.

- Allo, la terre appelle Sammy, lui dit Oli en lui tapant sur le bras, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Désolé Oliver, tu disais? S'excusa son ami en secouant la tête, sortant Andy de ses pensées.

- Que Zoe m'avait laissé revenir à la maison finalement et que tu n'aurais pas à me laisser ton divan plus longtemps, mais on dirait que ça ne t'importe peu, lui dit Oliver avec un clin d'œil.

- Ahh mais c'est génial ça mon vieux! Lui dit Sam réellement heureux pour lui en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi, lui dit Oliver avec un grand sourire.

Sam parlait encore avec Oliver quand il réalisa que si ça continuait ils allaient être en retard et ils se dépêchèrent de faire leur chemin jusqu'à la salle où se trouvaient déjà tous les autres policiers. Ils prirent place à l'arrière comme à leur habitude et Best commença à parler aussitôt.

D'où il se tenait, Sam avait une vue dégagée sur Andy et il ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur elle. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en son habituelle queue de cheval et elle semblait concentrée sur ce que Best était en train de raconter. Ce dernier commença par féliciter Nick et Andy pour la réussite de leur opération sous-couverture puis il distribua les tâches de tout le monde.

Lorsque Best eut terminé, Sam resta adossé contre le mur derrière lui, attendant qu'Andy se lève; il aurait aimé qu'elle vienne le voir, qu'elle lui explique ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là dans la chambre d'hôpital, mais il savait bien qu'il y avait peu de chances que ça arrive maintenant, et puis il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter qu'Andy lui dise qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec lui.

Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle traversait la pièce accompagnée par Traci et il ne la quitta toujours pas du regard alors qu'elle passait devant lui, faisant des efforts pour éviter son regard. Oliver le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de poser sa main sur son épaule et de se diriger à son tour vers la sortie de la pièce.

Alors que Sam prenait place au volant de la voiture de patrouille, son esprit était toujours avec Andy, il avait essayé pendant ces deux dernières semaines de ne pas trop penser à elle, mais peu importe combien il essayait, il n'y arrivait seulement pas. Il avait essayé de savoir comment elle allait de différentes manières, avait appelé l'hôpital, avait demandé à Oliver, il avait même texté Traci pour lui demander si elle avait eu des nouvelles d'Andy.

Au moins, maintenant qu'elle était revenue au travail, il pourrait être sûr qu'elle allait bien, même si n'importe quoi pouvait arriver quand on faisait ce boulot, ce qui était arrivé à Jerry le prouvait bien.

- Tu sais qu'il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous tourner autour comme ça et que vous ayez une vraie conversation, lui dit son partenaire en le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Elle viendra me parler quand elle sera prête, rétorqua Sam sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

- Tu l'as laissée, puis elle est partie, et ensuite tu es parti, là c'est assez la danse! Tu vas devoir passer par-dessus ton orgueil et aller lui parler, continua Oliver en fixant la route des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas juste mon orgueil, je ne sais pas si elle veut me revoir Oli, lui répondit Sam en l'observant un bref instant.

- Et bien ça tu ne le sauras pas avant d'aller la voir et de lui demander, mais selon ce que j'ai cru entendre, elle a demandé si tu allais bien, et toi tu as demandé si elle allait bien, donc je crois que ça semble clair, lui dit-il sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler et Oliver leva la main devant lui pour le faire taire, n'ayant visiblement pas fini.

- Arrête de me dire que c'est elle qui ne veut pas de toi, c'est plus facile de te dire ça que d'admettre qu'elle t'a fait du mal en partant sous-couvertures sans te le dire, continua son ami en le regardant pour un instant.

Sam attendit quelques secondes de plus, se demandant si Oliver avait terminé de parler, mais on aurait bien dit que non et il recommença quelques secondes plus tard.

- Et puis, vous deux êtes faits pour être ensembles, je le sais, Traci le sait, tout le monde le sait, il faut juste que vous arrêtiez de donner dans le compliqué, termina-t-il finalement avant de fixer son regard vers la droite de la voiture, observant la route.

Attendant quelques secondes, Sam s'assura que cette fois il avait vraiment terminé avant de parler à son tour.

- C'est bon t'as terminé? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'Oliver lui faisait signe d'arrêter pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger.

Il lui fit signe que oui et Sam soupira silencieusement en tournant dans la direction indiquée par l'homme qui se trouvait à sa droite.

- Et si partir avec Nick signifiait réellement qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître à quel point il espérait que ce ne soit pas la vérité.

- Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, comme Zoé et moi, lui dit Oliver en balayant l'air du revers de la main comme si c'était quelque chose de totalement clair.

- Ah oui, et ça fait combien de temps que tu dors sur mon divan? Demanda Sam en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne dors _plus_ sur ton divan maintenant, et tu prouves exactement ce que je veux dire, Zoe et moi avons fini par réussir à s'entendre, et malgré les problèmes qu'on a eus, on est ensembles. C'est comme ça que ça va être avec McNally aussi, lui dit son ami alors que Sam stationnait la voiture devant un petit casse-croute.

- D'accord, d'accord je vais y réfléchir, dit Sam en fronçant les sourcils, énervés par les propos incessants de son ami. – Peut-être que j'aurais préféré être avec Dov finalement, continua-t-il en sortant de la voiture et en claquant la porte.

- Ahh moi aussi je t'aime mon vieux, répliqua Oliver en sortant de la voiture à son tour.

Le reste de la journée se passa assez bien, c'était une journée normale, juste assez de boulot pour les tenir occupés, mais pas assez pour retarder leur retour au poste pour 16h, l'heure normale à laquelle ils terminaient habituellement leur chiffre.

La première chose que Sam remarqua quand il entra à l'intérieur du poste ce fut le regard insistant qu'Andy lui jeta. Elle était debout près de l'accueil en train de discuter avec Traci qui venait de revenir de patrouille, et elle se retourna aussitôt qu'elle le vit entrer.

Andy lui fit un signe et il comprit qu'elle voulait lui parler. Cependant, elle était avec Traci et lui avec Oliver et il n'avait pas trop envie de faire ça devant eux et il hocha la tête et lui fit signe qu'il irait la voir plus tard. Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et retourna à sa conversation avec Traci alors que lui et Oli se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires.

Sam se prépara tranquillement, prenant son temps pour prendre une douche et pour s'habiller avant de finalement sortir du vestiaire. Le chiffre de ce matin était terminé depuis presqu'une heure déjà, et celui de la soirée avait commencé depuis autant de temps; les vestiaires étaient donc presque vides.

Se dirigeant vers celui des filles Sam entrouvrit doucement la porte de quelques centimètres et vit Andy assise sur l'un des bancs, occupée à attacher ses souliers.

- McNally, dit-il en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- À ce que je vois tu n'as pas perdu tes vieilles habitudes, lui dit-elle avec un demi sourire, faisant référence au fait qu'il était toujours rendu dans le vestiaire des filles afin de venir la voir.

- En tout cas ce n'est pas arrivé dans les dix dernières semaines, lui dit-il sur un ton un peu plus raide qu'il ne le voulait.

Andy ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis se ravisa, le regardant pendant plusieurs secondes. Sam ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça, de lui rappeler qu'elle était partie sans lui dire au revoir, elle le savait, il n'avait pas besoin de lui redire encore.

- Okay, je l'ai mérité, dit Andy en hochant la tête pour un court instant avant de relever ses yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de Sam.

- Tu voulais me parler? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras devant lui, se tenant toujours à plusieurs mètres de la jeune femme.

- Peut-être pas ici? Lui dit-elle en regardant ses mains pour un instant. – Je veux te parler plus que cinq minutes, continua-t-elle en évitant toujours son regard.

- Je sais pas Andy, je sais pas si je suis capable de faire ça encore, lui dit Sam en gardant son ton un peu plus froid qu'à l'habitude.

- Je croyais que tu voulais tout faire, lui dit-elle en relevant son regard vers le sien, lui relançant les mots qu'il lui avait dits ce soir-là, on aurait dit que c'était dans une autre vie.

- Oui mais ça c'était avant tout… ça, dit-il en faisant un mouvement de main dans l'air, parlant de l'opération sous couverture et du fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé.

- Penses-y d'accord, je vais être au Penny ce soir, lui dit-elle avec un regard entendu, lui répétant les mêmes mots qu'il lui avait dit il y a si longtemps.

Il hocha la tête et la regarda alors qu'elle traversait la pièce, ouvrant la porte du vestiaire, elle fit un pas de plus avant de s'arrêter pour lui jeter un dernier regard. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, baissa les yeux au sol l'espace d'un instant avant de les remonter vers les siens.

- Oh et Sam, tu sais ce soir-là? Commença-t-elle en lui laissant le temps de hocher la tête pour répondre à sa question. – Je serais venue, si Luke ne m'avait pas proposé ce job, je serais venue, dit-elle seulement avant de passer la porte et de disparaître à l'extérieur.

Sam se laissa tomber sur le banc le plus proche, soupirant. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile si elle était venue à ce moment-là, pensa-t-il. Restant assis quelques secondes, Sam continua à contempler la porte par laquelle elle était disparue, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire ce soir.

Oui, d'un côté il comprenait qu'elle avait pris cette décision-là en fonction de sa carrière, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer. Il avait été le premier à saisir chaque occasion d'aller sous couverture afin d'échapper à la vie réelle, mais il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'elle était là. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'imaginer passer autant de temps sans pouvoir la parler où la voir.

Ce qui l'amenait à se dire que d'un autre côté il aurait aimé qu'elle se donne au moins la peine de lui dire qu'elle partait, ou bien qu'elle lui dise que oui, elle serait allée le rejoindre si Luke ne lui avait pas proposé le poste. Cela aurait simplifié bien des choses. Elle lui aurait manqué, oui, ça rien n'aurait pu le changer, mais au moins il aurait su qu'il avait quelque chose à attendre plutôt que de passer ses deux derniers mois et demi à penser qu'elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui.

Il soupira de nouveau et se passa les mains dans le visage avant de finalement se lever du banc sur lequel il était assis. Passant la porte, Sam se dirigea vers son camion garé à l'extérieur. Il avait pris une décision, et maintenant peu importe si elle était bonne ou mauvaise, ce serait ce qu'il ferait…

* * *

_Alors?! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me le dire! :)Les reviews sont comme des petits bouts de bonheur qui m'aident à oublier le fait que je suis EN MANQUE de Rookie Blue et de Sam Swarek! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjouur! Désolé pour le retard, mon dieu! J'ai réalisé ce matin que je n'avais pas posté ce chapitre quand il est pourtant dans mon ordinateur depuis presque un mois… Je crois que j'avais vraiment la tête ailleurs! Donc je me suis arrangé pour le mettre aussitôt! Je suis en fait connectée à l'internet avec mon téléphone dans une salle d'attente! Bref, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, désolée encore!_

* * *

Andy inséra la clé dans la serrure de son appartement et pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur. La pièce était froide et la jeune femme alluma le chauffage, ouvrant les lumières en même temps. Faisant son chemin à travers l'appartement, elle déposa ses clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de se servir un verre d'eau. Prenant une gorgée de celui-ci, elle regarda l'heure sur la cuisinière, il était 17h17. Elle avait dit à Sam qu'elle serait au Penny ce soir, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit à quelle heure, et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrive alors qu'elle n'était pas là; ça c'était s'il venait, bien sûr.

Vidant le reste du contenu de son verre, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait parlé avec Traci pendant presque une demi-heure au poste et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre sa douche avant de partir. Andy ouvrit l'eau et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude presqu'au maximum. Se glissant sous le jet d'eau brulant elle soupira, laissant la vapeur embuer son esprit ainsi que le miroir à droite de la douche.

Elle espérait vraiment que Sam viendrait la retrouver ce soir, mais elle ne savait réellement pas à quoi s'attendre; après tout elle l'avait laissé sans lui dire un mot, elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir s'il décidait de ne pas venir. Elle lava rapidement ses cheveux avant de glisser le savon sur son corps, toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

Andy sortit de la douche et entoura une serviette autour de ses cheveux en utilisant une seconde pour se sécher avant de la nouer autour de sa poitrine. Fouillant à travers ses tiroirs, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre, pas que ce soit vraiment important, mais quand même, elle voulait mettre toutes ses chances de son côté.

Après avoir hésité pendant de nombreuses minutes, elle se décida finalement sur sa paire de jeans préférée, celle que tout le monde affirmait lui allait à merveille. Elle enfila ensuite un débardeur brun, il était simple mais lui donnait une jolie silhouette et faisait ressortir ses yeux. De plus, il était fait de manière à ce qu'il cache le petit pansement qu'elle portait toujours suite à la fusillade. Andy attrapa la veste qui se trouvait sur son bureau et le manteau qu'elle avait laissé sur le divan lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

Il ne faisait pas si froid à l'extérieur, mais les nuits étaient définitivement plus fraîches et elle n'avait pas l'intention de grelotter si elle devait revenir seule du bar; elle espérait toutefois que cette possibilité ne se présente pas et qu'elle puisse profiter de la chaleur d'un certain camion.

Jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée dans la cuisine, elle marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa commode et retourna brusquement les piles de vêtements jusqu'à ce que sa main heurte la petite boîte qu'elle cherchait. Sortant cette dernière de sa cachette elle l'ouvrit et contempla le petit cœur en or blanc qui pendait au bout de la chaînette.

Elle prit délicatement le fermoir du bout des doigts de sa main droite et souleva le collier, glissant son autre main derrière le pendentif, l'approchant de son visage alors qu'elle tentait de repousser les larmes qu'elle sentait se frayer un chemin.

La chaîne était simple, à l'image de Sam, et le cœur avait trois minuscules diamants incrustés dans la branche droite, alors que la branche gauche était un peu plus stylisée. Un second cœur, beaucoup plus petit, passait à travers le premier, presque à l'extrémité inférieur de ce-dernier. Sam le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire il y a de ça une éternité.

Elle se souvenait comment il le lui avait donné, espérant que ce n'était pas trop, et il avait compris à l'expression se trouvant sur son visage que c'était parfait. Souriant à son tour, il avait pris le collier dans ses mains, le passant autour de son cou alors qu'elle relevait les cheveux. Après avoir refermé le fermoir il avait déposé un léger baiser sur son cou, à la limite avec son épaule.

Andy referma les yeux, laissant le souvenir l'envahir. À ce moment-là, elle n'avait même pas imaginé la possibilité qu'il puisse partir, ce qui pourtant, était cependant arrivé à peine trois semaines plus tard. Elle se souvenait avoir jeté le boitier dans le fond du tiroir, incapable de supporter la vue de quoique ce soit qui lui rappelait Sam. Considérant le collier, elle l'attacha finalement derrière son cou, relevant ses cheveux afin qu'ils reposent par-dessus la chaîne.

Parcourant l'appartement en sens inverse, elle traversa la porte et la verrouilla derrière elle, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 18h25, peut-être un peu tôt pour aller au bar, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, de toute manière elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et elle deviendrait folle si elle restait seule dans son appartement une minute de plus.

Le bar était presque vide lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte, et Andy alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs à l'avant, commandant une bière avant d'observer autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne qu'elle connaissait, mais normalement ses amis ne venaient pas avant 20h et il était à peine 18h45. Andy prit une gorgée de sa bière, se demandant jusqu'à quand elle allait attendre.

Alors que les minutes passaient, Andy réalisa à quel point ça avait dû être difficile pour Sam d'attendre ici et de finalement réaliser qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Plus le temps avançait, plus le bar se remplissait, et Andy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se retourner brusquement à toutes les fois que la porte s'ouvrait, espérant que ce soit lui.

Lorsque ses amis arrivèrent, Dov lui proposa de venir s'asseoir avec eux, mais elle refusa, préférant rester au bar et ils ne demandèrent pas une seconde fois. Un homme essaya de lui offrir une bière, ce qu'elle refusa poliment, prétextant attendre quelqu'un, ne lui disant pas qu'elle espérait seulement que ce quelqu'un finirait par arriver.

Une bière, trois vodka canneberge et deux heures plus tard, Andy avait commencé à penser qu'il ne viendrait pas et elle ne se retournait même plus lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrait. Elle fixait les bouteilles de boisson de l'autre côté du bar, observant de temps en temps le barman servir les verres aux clients, le regard perdu au fond de son verre le reste du temps.

Elle ne remarqua pas aussitôt que quelqu'un s'était assis sur le banc à sa gauche, laissé vacant par son dernier occupant quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je peux t'offrir un verre, lui dit une voix à sa gauche et son corps réagit avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de réaliser qui était assis près d'elle.

Son cœur se mit à débattre alors que ses oreilles cillaient, ses joues devenant encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà alors qu'elle se tournait vers Sam. Il lui offrit un petit sourire, pas un de ceux où ses fossettes devenaient apparentes, plutôt un de ces sourires gênés que l'ont fait quand on ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Elle lui sourit légèrement à son tour.

- Je crois que je suis correcte pour ça, dit-elle en pointant sa dernière vodka canneberge à moitié vide devant elle.

Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes et elle sentit le regard de Sam se promener lentement sur sa silhouette avant de se poser sur le cœur reposant sur le haut de sa poitrine. Il sourit doucement en le reconnaissant. Le silence s'étira alors que ni un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment comment commencer à parler et ils semblèrent se décider en même temps.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Lui demanda-t-il au même moment.

Restant la bouche ouverte pour un instant, ils se regardèrent, riant un peu alors qu'Andy lui faisait signe de commencer. Il hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de la bière qu'il avait demandée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je disais; est-ce que tu vas bien? Je veux dire, ça, répéta-t-il en pointant son épaule cachée à moitié par la camisole.

Elle hocha la tête, glissant automatiquement ses doigts sur le tissu de la camisole sous lequel se trouvait sa blessure.

- Oui, ça va, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il hocha la tête à son tour et lui fit signe de parler.

- Je disais que j'étais désolée… Commença-t-elle en regardant ses pieds pendant un court instant. – Je comprends que ça n'a vraiment pas dû être facile de m'attendre et de réaliser que je ne viendrais pas ce soir-là. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça, continua-t-elle en puisant la force de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je méritais peut-être de finir comme Meredith après cette stupide référence à Grey's Anatomy, lui dit-il avec un air à moitié sérieux.

Elle l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, le questionnant du regard alors qu'il rit doucement.

- Au milieu de la saison 2, quand elle attend Derek au bar? Continua-t-il, expliquant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Oui je sais, mais, commença-t-elle en riant à son tour.

- Sarah, dit-il comme si ça voulait tout dire. – Elle me force à l'écouter à toutes les fois que je vais chez-elle, lui expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

Andy hocha la tête, comprenant finalement. Elle attendu un instant et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre la parole elle décida de continuer à parler.

- Tu aurais dû rester cette nuit-là, lui dit-elle sachant qu'il comprendrait qu'elle faisait allusion à cette nuit à l'hôpital.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je sois là, il lui répondit,, la voix un peu plus froide que quelques secondes auparavant.

Andy secoua la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

- Non, j'étais seulement surprise de te voir là, lui dit Andy, comme elle aurait voulu lui dire ce soir-là.

Elle vit alors la compréhension apparaître dans son regard et ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Il y avait tant de choses qui s'étaient passées depuis qu'ils avaient eu la chance de parler ainsi, et elle ne savait pas comment lui dire à quel point elle était désolée, à qu'elle point elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen de lui expliquer, il se remit à parler.

- Regarde, Andy, je sais que tu as fait ce choix là en fonction de ta carrière, et je sais que je n'avais pas été la personne la plus attentionnée à ton égard avant que tu partes, mais je ne crois pas non plus que je méritais d'attendre comme ça, après que j'ai eu fait l'effort de te dire tout ce que je ressentais, commença-t-il le ton sérieux mais pas tout à fait froid.

- Sam je… Commença-t-elle avant qu'il l'interrompe.

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser, je l'ai compris ça, et je sais que si j'avais été à ta place j'aurais probablement pris la même décision, mais les derniers mois n'ont pas été dans les plus joyeux de ma vie, et je ne sais pas si ce qui va se passer maintenant va changer quelque chose, lui dit-il en évitant son regard alors qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Sam, commença-t-elle en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux, voulant lui montrer à quel point elle voulait qu'il la croit. – J'avais dit à Luke que je voulais une place dans l'équipe, et quand il me l'a proposé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir, j'ai seulement dit oui. J'aurais voulu te le dire, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, lui dit-il alors qu'il la regardait de nouveau.

- Tu aurais quand même pu trouver un moyen de me le dire, lui dit-il sur un ton un peu plus froid.

- Tu sais ce que c'est quand ils décident de t'envoyer sous couverture à la dernière minute comme ça. Il t'est arrivé la même chose la dernière fois, et mon message est resté sur ton répondeur alors que moi j'ai attendu devant ta porte pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, lui dit-elle, se rappelant à quel point ça l'avait fâché de réaliser qu'il ne viendrait pas.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Andy, on n'était pas ensemble à ce moment-là, lui dit-il en secouant la tête.

- On n'était pas ensemble non plus quand je suis partie, lui répondit-elle aussi froidement que lui, un peu fâchée qu'il prenne ce ton froid et réprobateur envers elle.

Oui, elle était partie ce soir-là, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'elle l'avait attendu pendant 6 semaines avant ça, qu'elle avait essayé de l'appeler et qu'il l'avait ignoré pendant tout ce temps. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et elle commença avant lui.

- Tu te souviens de ça? De comment tu m'as laissé sous la pluie dans le parking ici? Dit-elle le ton toujours aussi froid. – J'avais demandé la place à Luke avant que tu ne décides que tu étais prêt à réessayer, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tout ça allait se produire après, continua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je sais, commença-t-il en baissant les yeux, sa voix beaucoup plus douce soudainement. – Je me suis excusé pour ça, et je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour te le prouver. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, mais ça semblait être la chose à faire à ce moment-là, lui dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça de toute façon, « la chose à faire »? Quand tout le monde essayait de passer à travers la mort de Jerry la chose à faire était de me briser le cœur alors que tu m'avais dit que je ne me débarrasserais pas de toi comme ça? Je ne comprends pas comment ça pouvait être la bonne chose à faire, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sam l'observa pendant un instant, il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait passée par-dessus ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là dans le parking du Penny, mais il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle était encore autant en colère contre lui. Il avait pensé qu'elle était celle qui avait besoin de se faire pardonner, mais il réalisait qu'ils avaient tous les deux des torts dans cette histoire.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça Andy, sincèrement, lui dit-il en mettant sa main sur son genou.

Andy tressaillit alors qu'il posait sa main sur elle, mais elle ne bougea pas, ne faisant que continuer à le regarder, lui demandant une vraie réponse à sa question.

- J'ai pris peur, je regardais Traci qui était dévastée par ce qui est arrivé à Jerry, et je ne savais pas comment je pourrais faire si jamais ça arrivait à l'un de nous deux. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon travail, car la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était à ce qui allait se passer s'il t'arrivait la même chose, et j'en oubliais le reste. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait, je sais que ce n'était pas la solution à tout ça, mais tu le sais, je ne suis pas le meilleur pour ces choses-là, lui dit-il sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

Ne sachant plus trop quoi répondre Andy continua à le regarder, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui dise tout ça, lui qui, d'habitude, n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, ni à elle ni à personne.

- Je crois que nous avons tous les deux des torts dans cette histoire, dit Andy d'une voix si faible qu'elle couvrait à peine le bruit des autres conversations qui se déroulaient autour d'eux.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser Andy, je ne sais pas ce que je pensais à ce moment-là, mais je n'arrivais pas à y voir clair, et c'était la seule solution qui me venait en tête, commença-t-il avant de continuer. – Mais j'ai dû me faire à l'idée que ça ne fonctionnait pas plus si on n'était pas ensembles. J'avais toujours aussi peur pour toi, et je ne pouvais pas plus me concentrer sur le reste, dit-il en faisant référence au soir où il l'avait attendu pour lui demander si elle allait bien.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et prit la dernière gorgée qui restait dans le verre devant elle avant de déposer deux billets de vingt dollars sur la table.

- Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs? Lui demanda Andy en se levant de son banc.

Elle commençait à se sentir étouffée ici au milieu de tous ces gens et elle avait besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais. De plus, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Andy devait admettre qu'elle en avait assez de se battre avec lui. Elle avait eu le temps d'y penser pendant les dix dernières semaines, et elle avait décidé qu'elle était prête à réessayer de nouveau, prête à oublier tout ce qui s'était passé avant, c'était juste un peu différent d'y penser et de l'accepter réellement.

Sam acquiesça et la suivit alors qu'elle traversait la salle maintenant bondée. Andy marchait à une distance raisonnable devant lui et elle ne se retourna pas avant d'être rendue à l'extérieur. Elle ne savait pas trop comment allait se terminer cette soirée. Oui, elle était contente qu'il soit venu, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à lui en vouloir encore autant pour ce qui s'était passé il y a maintenant 4 mois dans ce même stationnement.

- Mon camion est stationné plus loin, lui dit-il en pointant la rue. – Il n'y avait plus de place ici tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il en la regardant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers ce dernier dans un silence gêné et Andy n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de situation. Elle avait cette question qui lui pendait au bout des lèvres depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et elle le regarda doucement sans arrêter de marcher.

- Est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment? Lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Sam la regarda, haussant légèrement les sourcils, ce demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

- Quand je tenais cette bombe. Où est-ce que c'était juste parce que tu avais peur pour ta vie et la mienne? Dit-elle, clarifiant sa question.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Andy, mais je vais le répéter; oui je le pensais vraiment. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour te le dire, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je le pensais vraiment, et je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit après, continua-t-il en la regardant.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda au loin pendant un instant, n'arrêtant pas de marcher. Ils étaient rendus presque l'un contre l'autre, et leurs mains se frôlaient à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Cependant, ni un ni l'autre ne savaient réellement comment agir.

Son camion n'était que quelques mètres plus loin et ils ralentirent d'un commun accord, écoutant les différents bruits qui résonnaient dans cette soirée d'automne.

- J'y ai beaucoup pensé tu sais, pendant que j'étais sous couverture, commença Andy alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient près du Ford de Sam.

- Oui, on a souvent beaucoup de temps pour penser, lui dit-il en lui offrant un sourire sincère.

- Je croyais être prête à recommencer à zéro, à assumer le rôle d'une autre personne pendant tant de temps, mais je ne croyais pas que tu allais me manquer comme ça, lui avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. – Je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas être avec toi, lui dit-elle, répétant presque mot pour mot cette phrase qu'elle lui avait dit après leur suspension.

Sam la regarda pendant un instant, mais elle évitait son regard, regardant partout sauf dans sa direction. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire de plus, Andy laissa sa main effleurer celle de l'homme devant elle et il entrelaça doucement leurs doigts. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle ressentait l'effet de ce simple touché dans tout son corps et elle releva les yeux vers les siens.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-il en serra la main d'Andy contre la sienne.

- On est jeudi soir tu sais, lui dit-elle sur un ton qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à cerner.

- Oui je sais, pourquoi? Lui demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils, tenant toujours sa main entre la sienne.

Andy lui jeta un regard dans lequel il vit une lueur d'espoir alors qu'elle le regardait pendant un moment de plus avant de finalement lui dire pourquoi elle disait ça.

- Il faut sortir les poubelles, lui dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit ce soir-là. « _Je vais te faire à souper, je vais sortir tes poubelles, je vais promener ton chien. »_ Il releva les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse. Non, ils n'allaient pas régler tous leurs problèmes en une soirée, mais il fallait bien commencer à quelque part.

_-_ J'avais oublié, commença-t-il en lui souriant. – Il ne faudrait pas que ces poubelles restent chez-toi alors, lui dit-il en ouvrant la porte de son F-150, lui tenant la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit installée sur le siège passager avant de contourner le camion, s'installant derrière le volant.

Le trajet entre le bar et l'appartement d'Andy se fit dans le silence et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez-elle il l'aida à descendre, la suivant jusqu'à l'intérieur. Se souvenant encore d'où étaient ses ordures, il attrapa les sacs et les descendit jusque dans la rue, les laissant à l'endroit prévu à cet effet avant de remonter à l'intérieur.

Andy était assise sur l'une des chaises de sa cuisine, et il arrêta dans le cadre de porte. Il reposa son épaule contre le bois et la regarda doucement, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire maintenant. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées Andy le regarda et se décida à parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux remplis d'espoir malgré tout ce qui s'était passé dans les derniers mois.

- Demande-moi de rester… Lui souffla-t-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

La jeune femme se leva et marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rendue à peine à quelques centimètres devant lui. Elle l'agrippa par le col de son manteau et l'obligea à faire un pas afin qu'elle puisse fermer la porte derrière lui. Puis, elle le fixa doucement, son regard se déplaçant entre ses lèvres et ses yeux avant de finalement lui dire.

- Reste… Lui dit-elle pas plus fort que lui, plongeant son regard dans la profondeur du brun de ses yeux.

Il glissa ses doigts contre la joue d'Andy, soutenant son regard alors que sa main se déplaçait derrière son cou, caressant sa peau du bout de ses doigts avant de déposer son autre main dans le creux de son dos. Andy se leva sur la pointe des pieds, glissant ses bras autour de son cou sans jamais quitter ses yeux.

Sam l'attira encore plus près de lui, sentant leurs deux corps se presser totalement l'un contre l'autre et il approcha sa tête de celle d'Andy. La jeune femme pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses oreilles alors que son corps anticipait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

Ne quittant jamais son visage du regard, il effleura son nez avec le sien dans un geste familier. Andy sentit son cœur fondre; elle réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point il lui avait manqué. Pas seulement que sa manière d'être avec elle, mais également tous les petits gestes, comme cette subtile caresse, du bout de son nez au sien. Ce n'était pas grand-chose en soit, mais c'était si familier, depuis le tout premier soir où elle était allée le retrouver chez lui. Depuis ce soir-là, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses genoux de faiblir à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

Heureusement, Sam la retenait si proche de lui qu'elle resta debout, les yeux toujours sur son visage. Elle fut celle qui referma cette distance les séparant, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa bouche goûtait un mélange de chocolat, de bière et de quelque chose qui était entièrement Sam. Le baiser resta chaste, ne faisant que vérifier s'ils ressentaient encore la même chose.

Sam glissa sa main à travers ses cheveux, se déplaçant sur son cou délicatement alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, utilisant sa langue afin de tracer le contour de sa lèvre inférieure. Le cœur d'Andy, qui battait déjà plus rapidement que d'habitude, se mit à battre encore plus fort alors qu'elle se sentait transporté dans cet univers où il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Sam.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait encore plus contre lui, si c'était même possible, elle glissa ses mains dans le haut de son cou, caressant sa peau et entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, son corps prenant le dessus sur son cerveau alors qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir en avoir assez.

Finalement, il se recula et appuya son front contre le sien, tentant de retrouver son souffle alors qu'Andy faisait de même. Ses bras restèrent autour de son cou alors que Sam glissait les siens autour de sa taille, la serrant le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, enfouissant son nez dans son cou alors qu'elle faisait de même. Elle sentit les larmes faire leur chemin jusqu'à ses yeux et cligna plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent, laissant deux petits ronds humides sur le chandail de Sam.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, la voix tremblante, probablement autant émotif qu'elle.

Elle se recula un peu afin de le regarder dans les yeux, et lui sourit. Il lui offrit ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué, celui qui faisait ressortir ses adorables fossettes et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, riant un peu au portrait qu'ils devaient faire. S'observant tous les deux comme s'ils étaient la 8ième merveille du monde, à peine quelques centimètres devant la porte, à mi-chemin entre la cuisine et le salon.

- En tout cas, on a toujours ça, lui dit-elle sans perdre son sourire, faisant référence au fait qu'il faisait toujours battre son cœur à tout rompre.

- Je ne crois pas que « ça » ça changerait même si on se détestait McNally, lui dit-il avec un regard moqueur.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, et je ne te déteste pas, dit-elle, finissant sa phrase sur un ton un peu plus sérieux.

- Je sais ça, je sais aussi qu'on n'en a probablement pas terminé avec tout ça, mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus, lui dit-il sur le même ton.

- Moi aussi, promis, lui souffla-t-elle, toujours sans détacher ses mains d'autour de son cou.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes de plus avant qu'Andy l'entraîne vers le divan, ce serait toujours plus confortable que d'être debout au milieu de l'entrée. Alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur ce dernier Sam attrapa la télécommande, avant de s'asseoir quelques centimètres à sa droite. Il ouvrit sa télévision avant de passer à travers les chaînes, ne cherchant rien en particulier. Alors qu'il passait rapidement CTV Andy l'arrêta.

- Stop stop, recule, lui dit-elle en attrapant la télécommande pour redescendre d'un poste avant de déposer l'objet sur la table basse.

Sam la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et elle lui fit signe de regarder devant lui. Des médecins étaient autour d'une table de cafétéria et Sam soupira avant de la regarder.

- Ah non pas toi aussi? Lui dit-il sans vraiment être énervé.

- Tu l'écoutes avec ta sœur, donc pas question que tu n'écoutes pas Grey's avec moi aussi, lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Sam rit doucement et lui sourit. On aurait presque dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé pendant les derniers mois, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils n'avaient certainement pas fini de discuter de tout ça, et la route serait encore cahoteuse, mais pour le moment il n'avait pas envie de s'en préoccuper. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant d'hocher la tête, la laissant gagner ce soir, elle l'avait mérité.

Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent et il étira le bras, lui faisant signe de se rapprocher et elle se lova contre lui, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Respirant ses cheveux un instant, il déposa un léger baiser sur le dessus de sa tête avant de la serrer encore plus contre lui.

Ce qu'il ne lui disait pas, c'était qu'en ce moment, ce qui était à la télévision lui importait peu. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu fixer un écran noir et il aurait été aussi heureux. Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment c'était le corps chaud et familier bien calé contre le sien.

Il prit une grande inspiration et elle releva la tête de sa poitrine, le regardant pendant quelques secondes avec un regard interrogateur.

- C'est normal ça? Lui dit-il en parlant du fait qu'ils étaient de retour au même point après seulement quelques heures.

- On a essayé d'être normal, et tu vois ce que ça a donné? Lui dit-elle en le regardant avec un demi-sourire.

Il hocha la tête, d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Elle n'avait visiblement pas terminé et elle ouvrit la bouche une fois de plus.

- Donc autant être anormaux ensembles, c'est peut-être ce qui marche pour nous. De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire, continua-t-elle en le regardant doucement.

Il rit doucement avant de baisser doucement sa tête vers la sienne, appuyant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un léger baiser, comme s'ils étaient habitués de faire ça tous les jours depuis des années. Elle lui rendit son baiser avant de reposer sa tête contre son épaule, retournant ses yeux vers l'action qui se déroulait à l'écran.

Elle avait bien raison, se dit-il, son attention porté sur la jeune femme dans ses bras et il ferma les yeux pour un instant, appréciant la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait. Sam était si heureux qu'ils veuillent bien mutuellement se donner une chance et il allait tout faire pour lui prouver qu'il était sérieux et pour que ça fonctionne.

Cependant, pour le moment, il ne faisait que profiter du moment. Sur le divan, avec Andy au creux de ses bras, Sam se dit qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour eux, et de toute façon il s'arrangerait pour qu'il y en ait, car il ne serait jamais plus heureux qu'il l'était avec elle…

* * *

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce dernier chapitre?! J'espère qu'il était à la hauteur de vos attentes! Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente… Et MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un review! Vous êtes tous géniaux! On se revoit bientôt dans de nouvelles aventures!_


End file.
